without you
by lovingvray
Summary: When Jamie takes an extra shift, and an unexpected guest shows up at their apartment what will happen to Eddie? Will Jamie and Danny get to her on time?


**Jamie and Eddie's apartment - 7:32 AM**

"Babe, I'm off to work now." Jamie said softly, as he walked over to Eddie's side of the bed, giving her a forehead kiss.

"Mmmh, okay. Be safe honey. I love you." Eddie replied in a sleepy voice.

Usually, Jamie and Eddie would work the same or similar shifts, however because their wedding was coming up fast they had both tried to work as much as humanly healthy for them which meant that sometimes they weren't working at the same time. It made them worry.

"I love you more, Ed. You stay safe too." He said between kisses.

 _Little did they know._

 **One hour later.**

' _Knock knock'_

"Who is it?" Eddie asked through the safter the the shut door.

"Package for Eddie Janko and Jamie Reagan." A man said from the other side the the apartment door.

 _What? I didn't order anything. Hmm, maybe Jamie did._ Eddie thought.

Eddie gasped as she opened the door. That was no delivery man. In fact, this man had a major look of pure evil in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Eddie panicked. _Crap, my phone's next to the bed. How the hell am I supposed to get hold of Jamie?!_

"You don't need to know that. I however, know who you are. Eddie Janko, fiancée of Jamie Reagan, and the future Sister-In-Law of Danny Reagan. Now, are you going to come with me voluntarily, or will i be forcing you?" He smirked, murderously.

"Delgado! No, get out of here!" Eddie gasped. She was only minutes, if not seconds away from a panic attack. There was no way she was leaving without a fight.

 _Hmm, we'll see about that._ Delgado thought.

"No! No! Let me go!" Eddie screamed and kicked with all her might, as he threw her over his shoulder - heading towards the lift.

 **29th Precinct**

For the last 20 minutes Jamie couldn't help but feel in his gut that something was terribly wrong, he just couldn't figure out what. He had flicked the computer over the Breaking News. Nothing. He had checked his phone multiple times. Nothing. That was until Captian Espinosa had come knocked on his door with a look of utter terror on his face.

"Cap? What's wrong?" Jamie asked, terribly worried.

"Try not to panic Reagan, but we've just gotten a call about a disturbance coming from your apartment."

"Try not to panic?!" Jamie yelled.

"That's not all… We can't get through to Officer Janko." He continued. _Oh shit, what is he going to do?_ He was the only one in the precinct who knew about Jamie and Eddie's engagement.

"I'm going to call Danny." Jamie fumed, as tears were forming in his eyes.

 _D: "Hey kid"_

 _J: "Da-Danny, I need you to meet me at my apartment. Now. Something's wrong. We- I-"_

 _D: "Jamie, slow down. Baez and I are on our way."_

By now, Jamie's tears were in full force. He had to go, now. But there was no way he could see through these tears. _Maya._

"Thomas! Maya, come with me, now!" Jamie ordered, full of emotion.

"Sarge? What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the ride. I need you to drive us to my apartment, now. Eddie could be in trouble." Jamie said, as they ran towards the RMP.

"Wait, why would Eddie be at your apartment?" Maya quizzed.

"We're engaged. Please, just drive. Fast." Jamie quivered.

 **The Apartment**

"Danny! Is she there? Please tell me she's there!" Jamie worried, running towards Danny and Maria.

 _Oh fuck._

"I'm sorry kid. It looks like there was a struggle and it only gets worse, look." Danny sympathised, barely keeping it together. Danny had pulled up on his phone footage that the apartment block manager had sent. It was Delgado and Eddie in the elevator.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That son of a bitch! Danny we've got to get her. I need her Danny, she's my life." Jamie cried, as Danny embraced him.

 **3 hours later**

Everyone had been trying their best to get a lead. They had all gathered at 1PP. Jamie, Maya, Danny, Maria, Erin, Pop, and Frank with his team. Right now, to the Reagans, finding Eddie was their top priority.

"We've got a sighting! He was seen driving into an old warehouse in Queens. Security cameras got it too. We're sending the co-ordinates now." Gormley announced.

 _Thank God._

"Good. Everyone, start gearing up. Abigail, on our way I need you to bring up a map of the warehouse. We need all exits covered." Frank instructed.

Five minutes later, everyone was geared up and on their way to Queens.

 **Eddie**

"Please, let me go. You know who my father-in-law to be is right? I can bet you that my whole family and a lot of cops are on a man hunt for you. Please, I'm getting married to three weeks. I'm pleading you." Eddie begged, as tears continued to stream down her cheeks. She had to see Jamie again. She just had to.

"Not going to happen. You do realise who I am, right? What I'm capable of?" Luis said, straight to the point.

"Yeah I do. I also know, that when Danny and Jamie find you you'll be lucky if you're still alive. You burnt down Danny's house! You fucking killed Linda! You will be caught, no doubt abou-" Eddie yelled, before getting cut off with…

 _BANG!_

Delgado had put a bullet in the ground. Little did he know, that only gave him location away even more.

 **Outside the warehouse**

 _BANG!_

"Eddie!" Jamie screamed. Everyone had arrived at the location, along with the armed defenders squad and were starting to cover the exits.

"Dad…" Jamie sobbed.

There was no way he was getting out alive.

"We'll get her, son." Frank assured. "Danny, on your count."

"3, 2, 1. Go, go, go!" Danny ordered into the radio.

"Police! Delgado, show yourself!" Danny yelled.

"Everyone, clear the building. I want every inch looked at. Go!" Frank directed.

Eddie and Delgado were nowhere to be seen. They had swept over the whole building, and nothing was there.

"WAIT! TRAP DOOR!" Baez yelled, pointing towards it.

With Frank's nod, the trap door was opened, and everyone was flooding in.

"Stay right where you are! Do not move, Delgado! Put the gun down!" Danny shouted. Luis had his gun aimed at Eddie.

Delgado moved from his position, stood eddie up with the gun the her head. They had to do something. Now.

"I begging you. Please, don't hurt my family." Danny said. Eddie knew the drill. She rolled out of Delgado's arm lock and hit the floor. Shots had now been fired at Luis.

Dead. He was dead. The arsenist was gone. Linda's murderer was gone. Eddie's kidnapper was gone. Justice had been made for the Reagan family.

"Jamie…" Eddie sobbed, as she stood up and ran as fast as she could to him. She had no energy, but seeing Jamie gave her all the energy she needed.

"Shh baby, you're okay. You're safe." Jamie said softly, while he kissed her head, with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you."

"And I love you." Jamie smiled, kissing her lovingly.

 _ **A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked it! For Bella and Syd xx.**_

 _ **Chapter 8 of Jamko Dreams is on it's way.. It should be out in the next couple days… School starts back tomorrow so i'll have less time on my hands especially since this is is supposedly the hardest year of the standard we do here in NZ… I'll try my best the start updating my stories regularly.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_

 _ **Shanelle xxx**_


End file.
